


You're So Vain(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, F/M, Incest, M/M, Slideshow, Twisted, Unhealthy Relationships, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, you had me several years agoWhen I was still naiveWell, you said that we made such a pretty pairAnd that you would never leaveBut you gave away the things you lovedAnd one of them was me(Fan Video)





	




End file.
